Demasiado Tarde Para Arrepentirse
by TanisEly
Summary: A veces nuestro orgullo nos ciega, obligandonos a tomar las decisiones equivocadas, desgraciadamente Teodoro Groves se dió cuenta de esto demasiado tarde [ONESHOT] Slash suave.


**¡Saludos a todos! Espero que disfruten de mi historia tanto como yo disfruto de escribir, comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones son bienvenidas.**

**Demasiado Tarde de Arrepentirse**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Disney, no obtengo recursos ecomómicos con mi historia, ésta existe por gusto mío y nuestro entretenimiento.

_Por: TanisEly_

Golpes, explosiones, estruendosos ruidos acompañados de los fieros rugidos de los cañones que descargaron las destructivas balas, que disparo a disparo hicieron añicos lo que fué alguna vez el espléndido HMS Endeavour.

Luego de este fortuíto suceso, sólo se podían ver los restos esparcidos en la superficie del vasto mar. Unas horas antes, el Teniente Groves ordenó abandonar el barco ante el cruel destino que tenían deparado. Ahora sus órdenes, su experiencia, y su duramente ganado rango, tenían la misma validez que el montón de astillas, los mástiles rotos y los cuerpos sin vida de gran parte de la tripulación.

Ya era muy tarde de arrepentirse. Se dió cuenta de eso después de huir lanzandose desde el barco, pelear contra la dura marea, luchar para ascender a la superficie a respirar las anheladas bocanadas de aire que tanto le hicieron falta, encontrar un objeto, cualquier cosa, que lo mantuviera a flote, en este caso un trozo de lo que alguna vez fué una mesa, y esperar un larguísimo rato sin respuesta en altamar.

Muy tarde. Estaba en medio de la nada junto con los pocos sobrevivientes, quienes uno a uno perdieron la ilusión de volver a casa. Theo hizo lo posible por mantenerse optimista, trató de encontrar una luz en el interior de su persona que lo alentara a seguir vivo.

Si tan sólo hubiera pensado mejor, si hubiera rechazado la tentadora oferta de Lord Beckett, si tan siquiera hubiera tomado la propuesta del ahora fallecido Governador Swann de continuar su trabajo en su natal Inglaterra al lado de su compañero, socio y mucho más que amigo Andrew Gillette. Pero no, el señor Groves tenía su orgullo bien cimentado y sus deseos de superarse lo cegaron, aunque su promoción implicara obedecer sin titubeos, atender demandas por muy absurdas que fuesen y hacer de lado la idea de ver a la gente que tanto amaba.

¿De qué sirvió todo esto? De nada obvio. El Teniente estaba cansado, furioso consigo mismo, topando su cabeza contra la húmeda madera, castigandose por su estupidez. Para entonces cayó en la siguiente etapa de un cambio súbito: La Tristeza.

Comenzó recordando su niñez, cuando jugaba a ser soldado y expresaba sus deseos de entrar en la marina, después cuando orgullosamente ingresó a tan honorable institución, recordó el momento en que gracias a sus logros extraordinarios, dejó de ser un simple Cadete para ser un Oficial, y después convertirse lo que actualmente era: Primer Teniente de East India Trade Company.

Entonces un amargo recuerdo apareció en su cabeza.

_-¿Alguna razón por la cual cambiaste de opinion, por la cual ya no deseas volver?. ¡Pensé que estabamos juntos en esto! -Andrew Gillette expresaba furioso al saber que regresaría a Inglaterra sin su querido camarada._

_-Veo que no has notado el motivo cuando es mas que ovbio Andy -Respondió el trigueño serio, parecía tomarse a la ligera el disgusto del pelirrojo Teniente._

_-Ese hombre no me da buena espina Theo, no comprendo cómo puedes unirte a su causa; entiendo que este mundo sería mejor sin piratas, pero lo que están a punto de realizar es un genocidio, y en eso no puedo estar de acuerdo, al menos cuando sé que tú no eres así._

_-Pues ese es problema mío Andrew, tú tienes tus planes a futuro y yo tengo los míos. Si tengo que sacrificar amistades y amoríos que así sea. -Contestó Groves secamente, al darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina de su amigo._

_-Entonces veo que en tus planes a futuro no estoy considerado. -Alegó Gillette triste y temeroso de una respuesta afirmativa._

_El inglés no dijo nada al respecto, por dentro se sentía tan dolido como Andrew, símplemente cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios. Después de todo, como dice el dicho "El que calla otorga"._

_-¡¿Cómo puedes olvidar tan fácilmente lo que hemos pasado?!. ¡Eres un egoísta! -Manifestó el teniente con dolencia y enojo. Ante este comentario Teodoro súbitamente volvió a encarar a su compañero._

_-¡¿Egoísta yo? No me digas, eres tú quien no respeta mis decisiones, no soy el único aquí que está pensando sólo en sí mismo ¿sabes? en ese caso tu tambien eres un egoísta!._

_-¡Bien, entonces quedate, olvidate de todo. De mí!. -Gillette gritó con un nudo en la garganta, su voz temblaba y sus ojos estaban rojos de coraje, en ese momento le dió la espalda al otro hombre._

_-Precisamente eso voy a hacer. Feliz viaje Andrew Gillette... No pienses en extrañarme demasiado. Tal vez encuentres alguien "humilde" que se adapte más a tus propósitos. -Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo a su 'amigovio' antes de abandonar la amplia oficina, antes de que al día siguiente Andrew partiera con el corazón roto y el alma hecha pedazos, sin dulces ó formales despedidas, sin abrazos, besos o caricias._

Una pequeña ola sacudió a Teodoro de su desolador recuerdo, en ese momento se escontró peor que nunca; tendido sobre la madera estaba sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su pecho, había lastimado a la persona que mas quería, comenzó a pensar que todo ésto era justo lo que merecía.

Su garganta estaba sufriendo una molestia, como si tuviera algo atorado en ella, y su visión se tornó nublada. Apretó los puños fuertemente tratando de recomponerse, su respiración se entrecortó más y más. Todo ese esfuerzo de demostrar fortaleza resultó inútil; se rindió. Derrotado apoyó su mejilla en la madera, cerró sus ojos y dejó que las lagrimas corrieran desahogando su aflicción.

-Lo siento -lamentó inconsolablemente- lo lamento Andy, te extraño. -Perdido y sin esperanza sólo le quedó esperar a que el mar, independiente e impredecible se apiadara de su poble alma, y finalmente terminara con su sufrimiento.

_Fin_

**Amigovio, es un modismo usado para definir a una persona que tiene una amistad casi romántica pero sin ser algo formal, tambien conocido como 'amigo con derechos'.**


End file.
